


A Picture is Worth a Thousand Dents

by Skyness



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyness/pseuds/Skyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times, you really don’t want to know what goes on behind closed doors. This is not one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture is Worth a Thousand Dents

"You don't wanna go down there, man."

"What?" Tracks looked over at Jazz who was leaning against the wall reading a datapad.

"Yeah. The Twins are in a really crappy mood, and Blue just went over to try and cheer 'em up." Jazz shook his head, "I don't think that Blue's chattering will make 'em feel any better, myself, so I'm just stayin' away."

"Ouch.. yeah, I think I'll go spend some time outs- what the _slag_ is that?" 

Both mechs stared down the empty hallway as a bouncy tune started up in the Twins' room. It was so loud that it could be heard through the door, down the hall to where Jazz and Tracks were standing, and from the heads poking out of rooms behind them, it could obviously be heard inside other quarters too.

Jazz's jaw dropped as he identified the tune. "Oh no way.. he **didn't**! Primus, tell me he _isn't_!"

Tracks stared at Jazz as a huge grin spread its way across the saboteur's face, confused. Listening to the music, he started tapping his foot to the catchy beat, and to a chorus of "What the frag?" from the mechs gathering behind them, he too started to grin.

"Tracks, m'mech, **_please_** tell me ya've got a camera?"

"For this? Of course!" Tracks pulled a camera from subspace, and chuckled as Jazz did the same. "You know we'll have to run like hell afterwards though, right? I mean, the twins aren't going to like being walked in on."

"Pfft! Try to remember who ya're talkin to - just try and keep up. Besides, this'll be worth any number of dents we might get." With that, they headed straight for the door to the Twins' rooms, snickering as they could hear the sound of outright laughter being barely drowned out by the music. A small crowd of mechs followed them down the hall, wanting to see just what the two were up to.

Jazz and Tracks, cameras as the ready, took up positions on either side of the door as Jazz carefully typed an override code into the access panel. The two mechs swung the cameras into position, paused for a click, then Jazz hit the entry button. The door slid open and they just started taking pictures as fast as possible.

'Jazz was right - this is **so** worth it!' Tracks nearly swallowed his vocalizer as he tried not to laugh at the sight within the room, then took off running as the three occupants lunged at them with murder in their optics. Hopefully the crowd around the door would slow them down long enough...

Sliding around a corner, he subspaced the camera and stole a quick look behind him, gulping as he saw Sunstreaker pounding down the hall after him, face twisted into a snarl. Snickering even in his fear, Tracks took off again, giggling as he ran, the images of what he had seen burned into his memory.

The images of Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Sideswipe standing in a line, arms over their heads, hands flapping like little wings, swinging their afts from side to side with the beat. Oh yes, those pictures were certainly worth the beating he was going to get!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the song is CaramellDansen. I wrote this a 6 or so years ago after watching the music video, then thought it would be something Bluestreak would watch, too. And of course, he'd try to get them to dance along to it. It wasn't until after I'd posted that someone sent me a link to a video of some of the Transformers dancing to it. That just made it so much better. :D


End file.
